


i hate mud, oh gods i do, would you please, pretty please, allow me to bake a mud cake with you?

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [3]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Army of the Doggos to Conquer the World, Arthur learns about it because duh, M/M, Magic is On, Merlioske-friendly, Modern AU, Vet Arthur, Worried needlessly Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Arthur despises rainy days with a passion - there is, after all, nothing worse than muddy floors, especially after a hectic day in his zoo of a job.except... hello wet and muddy and would you look at those cheekbones?Arthur meets a frantic Merlin. there's Ainthusa too!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	i hate mud, oh gods i do, would you please, pretty please, allow me to bake a mud cake with you?

It had been _this_ close to closing time. Arthur Pendragon, the only vet the tiny town of Ealdor had, was mopping up the last of the muddy footprints - it had been pouring cats and dogs, yeah yeah hah hah hilarious, _all_ day, and his nurse had left early, so it was up to him to close up. 

And after the day he had? What with four operations that went back to back, five emergencies, two panicking mothers and even a hysterical teen with an overweight rat, well... Arthur was sorta... Kinda... Done™. All he wanted was to finish his mopping of all this blasted _mud_ , close up and go home to a glass of well-deserved whiskey and cuddles with his babies. Just thinking of their joy at finally seeing him and all the face licks he'd be bestowed gave Arthur a happy little smile. 

If only this damn mud would be easier to get off the floor. Arthur swore as he washed the mop yet _again_ and gave a long-suffering huff, honestly, why did people not use the doormat was beyond him.

He was just about done with the mopping, which was when, of course, the door banged open and a sodding wet, dripping mess of a man slammed right in. 

"Help me, please, you have to help, I don't know what to do, please there were these tiny lego parts I was working on and I told her, I _told_ her, but she wouldn't listen, no why would she, oh gods she never does, and I turned away for a minute, just a minute I swear to the gods, no longer, if that even, and when I turned back it was gone and she was making this noise and oh gods, please help, _please_!"

While the man was babbling, Arthur was watching him, because hello, - even while sopping wet and frantic, the man was absolutely gorgeous. Raven hair, deep blue eyes and, honestly, what was _up_ with those cheekbones? Damn the man was a vision. Arthur refocused. And just in time to see the white little furball, that his vision of a man was now shoving into his arms. 

The puppy was, to Arthur's surprise, completely dry and to his high amusement, appeared to be completely fine as well. 

"First things first - I'm Arthur, hello, and I'll take a look at your lovely lady here. But do me a favor and calm down yeah? I promise everything will be fine."

Worried blue eyes met his and Arthur swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. "You promise?"

Arthur looked down at the happily panting puppy and felt a smile tug on his lips. "I do. Now come on, I've a towel and some dry clothes you can borrow in the back. You can change while I check the --" he looked over expectantly. 

"Ainthusa," the man muttered following after Arthur. "And I'm Merlin."

"The lovely Ainthusa here. And it is very nice to meet you Merlin. Now in you get. And don't worry, I'll take good care of the both of you, you have my word."

And so he did. 

Ainthusa never did stop making her 'weird noise’ which turned out to be her, sneezing. 

Arthur's babies loved her anyway, just like Arthur did. Her and Merlin both became regulars over at the Pendragon Flat of Chaos as Arthur's sister tended to call it. 

And if, a while later, Arthur, while watching Merlin wring his hands, learned that the reason Ainthusa had been dry had more to do with the special sparkle Merlin’s eyes sometimes had while he was in the throes of passion than with the water-proofing of Merlin’s jacket, well…

And if, a little while _after_ that, they all moved out and into a house well... The dogs needed more space, always and, well, Arthur and Merlin? They needed _some_ space too. That was just theirs. Together. 

A long while later, while he was looking at his husband, playing with their little army of dogs in the park, Arthur looked back at that day and grinned - weren't muddy floors just wonderful things? 


End file.
